Honest Cheater
by aDITYA rAJAT fan
Summary: Zindagi k kisi bhi mukaam per ..har aik choti bari baat mein...Me tumhe haartey huey nahi dekh sakta..lekin tumhe tumhari zindagi ki sab se bari haar dena chahta hun...Kiun k me apney liye sab se bari jeet hasil karna chahta hun...tumhe sab se bari haar de kar...Confused with Summary?...Please peep inside...A Duo Story
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all of u...**

 **I am back with another one**

 **Again a joint venture Of me and KRITTIKA..**

 **Idea emerged from two things**

 **a** **scene of CID episode in fact...the diloge of Abhijeet sir**

 **and A song of Amitabh Bachan's film**

 **So here we go...**

 **NAHI ME NAHI DEKH SAKTA TUJHE HAARTEY HUEY**

They are returning back from Pune after the investigation of some case, its almost midnight

Daya was driving, Abhijeet was on Passenger seat Purvi was sitting at the back and Pankaj was literally lying on the back seat and in half sleep

Suddenly the car stops with a loud screech and with that Pankaj jumped on his place.

kk…kia hua…kia…

Purvi grumbled : Pankaj ye uchalna band karoge..warna yeahi aspas jungle mey chor ayungi

Pankaj smiles shhepishly

Daya said while untying his seat belt

Arey yaar…ye.. kese band ho gai…dekhna parey ga…

Duo and Purvi got down from the quillas, Pankaj was again asleep after getting Purvi's snub.

Daya checked the bonnet and said: oho…ye radiator mein pani khatam ho gaya… (turned to Purvi) zara dekhna…gari mein pani ki koi bottle hai kia…

Purvi checked and said: nahi sir…aik bottle hai…per khali…

Meanwhile Abhijeet's cell rang, he recive the call.

Yes sir…han…hello…helo sir…aap ki awaz theek nahi aa rahi…acha rukiye aap…

He turned to Daya

Sir ki call hai…me…thora dur ja k suntan hun…(and he move aside)

Daya turned to Purvi: me pani ka dekh k aata hun…(and he too move away)

At some distance there is a dhaba, Daya was returning back after taking some water in that empty bottle.

Abhijeet was talking to Acp sir when he heard a shout

 **Aatmaaa**

and saw pankaj came running bare footed.

They both shook their heads and move forward and stopped Punkaj.

Arey arey…kia hua…kiun …sir pe pair rakh k bhag rahey ho…

Wo…sir…wo…larki…aa…aatma…

Abhijeet gritted his teeth: phir aatma…tum na Pankaj… acha chalo ab….

And they move forward with him.

They reach to Purvi and saw her trying hard to control the laughter

Daya says: arey Purvi…tum ne isey akela chor diya…becharey ko dekho… kitna pasina aa raha hai…

Nahi sir…actually me ne aap logon ko atey dekh liya tha…or ye…. Ye to aik pyal wali larki se dar gaya…

Abhijeet gave _is that so?_ Look to Pankaj who nodded innocently.

Daya said: arey… Pankaj ye to ghalat baat hai…Acp sir ko pata chaley ga…to bohat dant parey gi …

Pankaj who was drinking the remaining water from bottle coughed hardly : nahi…nahi…sir ko kese pata chaley ga…sir ko kuch nahi pata chaley ga…

Daya said: acha… **shart** laga lo…sir ko sab pata chaley ga…wo kia hai na…k sir ki aik ankh or aik kaan…hum sab ki pocket mein rehta hai…jis se unhe sab sunai or dikhaii deta hai…

Pankaj shrugged: theek hai sir… **shart** laga leta hun…aap log nahi kahein ge…to sir ko bhi pata nahi chaley ga….

Then looked towards Purvi: or Purvi..tum bhi nahi kaho gi..

Purvi nodded smiling: promise…me kuch nahi kahun gi sir ko…

Pankaj asked Abhijeet: sir aap bhi?

Abhijeet poured all the innocence of whole world in his tone and said; nahi…me Acp sir se bhala kiun kehney laga

Then said: Acha…chalo chalo…jaldi betho sab…Mumbai puhanch k..subha duty bhi join karni hai…

And they sat inside.

 **Next Day in Beauru**

All are working on their respective desks when Acp sir entered inside and asked

Wo…Salunkhe ne…wo file bheji k nahi?

Rajat replied: g sir…Dr Salunkhe ki call aii thi…keh rahey they,…adhe ghantey mein report aa jaye gi…

Acp sir move towards his cabin but turned back

Arey haan…wo…tum log raat ko theek se pohanch gaye they na?

Daya looked towards Pankaj and said: han sir….bilkul…theek se pohanch gaye they…

Nahi wo…Abhijeet mujh se baat kar raha tha…phir udhar se kuch awaz aii or call cut gai…sab theek tha na…

Abhijeet: nahi sir…wo kisi janwar ki awaz thi…phir wo bhag gaya…

Oh…Acha…

And he move towards his cabin.

Pankaj gave a winning look

Dekha…nahi pata chala sir ko…me ne kaha tha na…aap log nahi bataein ge to…sir ko kuch nahi pata lagey ga…

All smiled and turned back to their works. Abhijeet look towards Daya and saw him making faces

He cleared his throat and said: wo…me…forensic lab se report le k aata hun…

And moved out

 **In Lunch Time**

Acp sir and Dr Salunkhe were sitting in cafeteria.

Dr Salunkhe poured water in glass and said

Wese…manna parey ga Pardhyuman…tumhara ye Pankaj…hai bara bahadur…aatma dekh ke bhi behosh nahi hua…

Aatma…aatma kahan se aa gai…or wese bhi…wo to beauru mein hi hai..

Nahi…aaj nahi…kal raat ko…jab ye log wapis aa rahey they tab..

And he transferred all the information which he got few hours back

Acp sir returned to beauru and saw Pankaj and Purvi arguing over something

He called

Pankaj…kal raat ko tum phir se aatma ki rat laganey beth gaye…kab sudhro ge tum..

And he marched towards his cabin.

Daya who was silently working on his computer stood up and said excitedly

Dekha…me ne kaha than a…sir ko pata chal jaye ga…to…me **shart** jeet gaya..chalo chalo…nikalo pese…shabash…

Pankaj made a face and said

Per sir ko kese…aap ne bataya na…

Daya shook his head really innocently that its become difficult for all to control their laughter.

Daya said: me…me kiun bataun ga…or wese bhi…me ne sir se akele mein koi baat ki subha se?

Pankaj shook his head

Abhijeet ne ki…?

Again shook in NO

Purvi ne? nahi na…

Phir sir ko kese…

Daya said: wo sab choro…ab **shart** to haar gaye tum…to tumhari saza ye hai k…tum hum sab ko…aaj kaam k baad icecream khilao ge.

pankaj pouted with sad eyes. His cell rang and he move outside to attend the call.

Purvi said

Abhijeet sir…ye aap ki karamaat hai na?

Me…me ne kia kia..me ne kuch nahi kiya…

Nahi…ye baat acp sir ko lunch time mein pata chali…jab wo..Dr Salunkhe k sath they…or aap subha forensic lab…

Abhijeet said : aqalmand hoti jariho purvi..good job..per for better work tum yea baat hajam kr jaogi icecream ki liye jagah bhi to banani hey

She smiled and move towards record room.

Daya who was silently listening till now, came near to Abhijeet.

Boss ye to cheating hui na…cheating ki to koi baat thi nahi..

Han. Cheating to hui…per me kia kar sakta hun…

Kiun…cheating k alwa tumhe kuch nahi aata?

Nahi…cheating karna buri baat hai…ye to manta tun…per dil se **_tujhe haartey bhi to nahi dekh sakta na_** _…_

Kia boss…ye to bas aik choti si **shart** …

Dekh chota ho ya bara… **shart** ho ya kuch or… **tujhe haartey dekhna mujhe manzoor nahi hai…**

Daya shook his head and smiled shyly.

 **After some hours**

Security guard entered inside with a parcel

Sahab ye beauru k bahir aik postmen de k gaya

Daya took the envelop and Acp sir signal the guard to move.

It was a DVD.

Rajat ye play karo…

Rajat did as directed and they saw a scene where

About 15 to 20 school going kids are sitting inside the bus, looking terrified. They also saw some hands holding guns, faces are not visible.

They are trying to figure out the matter when beauru landline rang

Abhijeet receive the call

Hello..

Kese hain…senior inspector sahib…

The unusual free tone alarmed Abhijeet something unusual.

Kon ho tum?

Me kon hun…ye choro…me kia chahta hun us se matlab rakho…

Abhijeet put the call on speaker

The voice said

Video to dekh hi li ho gi tum ne…Acha chalo…pehle aik kahani suno…

Aik school ke Kuch bachey…nikley…apne gharon se …picnic k liye…wo sab bethe aik bus mein…phir wo bus na janey kahan gum ho gai…

Kia bakwas hai ye…kon ho tum…or wo bachey…

Arey arey aram se…or me ne kaha na…me kon hun us se matlab nahi…

abhijeet pressed his teeth with: kaam bolo

Wo kia hai na…humein un bachon k badley…tum se kuch chahiye…

Bol kia chahiye tujhe…

Tumhara aik officer…

Officer?

Han…itne sarey bachon k badley sirf aik officer…

Abhijeet didn't say anything

Janna nahi chaho ge us officer ka naam…(and he didn't wait for Abhijeet's reply) us officer ka naam hai Daya…Daya chahiye humein

Abhijeet looked at Daya

Daya nodded assuringly then said in a strong voice

Kiun mujh se kia kaam hai tumhe…me hi kiun…

o…ho…Daya g…aap bhi hain…han…pehchana mujhe…

Daya frowned but he can't place the caller but now it's not the time to dwell on it so he concentrated on the call And his expression is saying his feelings.

Daya's expression getting tougher and tougher with every word of the caller

He said: tu ne jesa bola…me wesa hi karun ga…per tum bachon ko kuch bhi mat karna… warna…

Shant shant…dhamki nahi…bas me ne jo kaha wo karna hai tumhe…chalo…miltey hain phir

After the call got cut Abhijeet saw Daya turning to his desk and picking up his watch

Nahi Daya…tum wahan…akele nahi jao ge…

Unho ne puri baraat ko nahi bulaya hai…

Me ne kaha na…nahi jao ge tum…hum kuch plan

Utna time nahi hai mere pass….us ne muje challenge kiya hai…mere sath elan e jung kiya hai…to me hi jaun ga…

And he moved outside.

Abhijeet moved behind him hurriedly he catch him in parking lot where he was unlocking the quills door.

Abhijeet hold his arm and turned him.

Ye kia tera mera laga k rakha hai tum ne…han…me ne kaha na hum dono…

Dekho Abhijeet…un logon ne muje bulaya…ab agar tum bhi jao ge…or bachon ko kuch…tab kia tum apne aap ko maaf kar pao ge…kia me apne aap ko maaf kar paun ga…is liye plz…faltu ki zid mat karo tum…

Abhijeet smiled and said: me faltu ki zid nahi kar raha hun Daya…tum ye kiun nahi soch rahey…k ye koi trap bhi ho sakta hai…ye bhi ho sakta hai…k bachon ko bachatey bachatey tum khud phans…

Daya cut him: han…phans jaun ga…per me jan boojh k bachon ki jaan khatrey mein nahi daal sakta…tum shayad practically soch rahey ho…per tum kahin na kahin…partial ho rahey ho…

Acha to me duty mein partiality dikhata hun…

Abhijeet…baat ko personal level pe mat le k jao…un logon ne muje bulaya me hi jaun ga…agar trap hua…to me us trap se nikal k aa bhi sakta hun…itna to bharosa hona chahiye tumhe mere ooper

Abhijeet did his last try as: Daya…ye mera order…

Boss please…

There was something in Daya tone which abhijeet cant gave words

Daya said: please…meri baat samjho Abhi….un bachon ki jaan meri wajah se khatrey mein hai boss…agar unhe kuch hua to me…please…tum..bas tum dua karna k me kamyab ho jaun…

Abhijeet looked at other side and nodded

Daya sat inside and tie the seat belt, iginated the quills and once again look at Abhijeet.

Abhijeet pat his shoulder and smiled lightly. Daya accelerate the quills and sped off.

 **End of chap**

 **Please read and review**

 **The story is pre written**

 **So...all depends on your response...**

 **and**

 **guys contest mein koi interested hai k nahi... plz have a look..at the guidelines and rules and the theme of the contest is posted Under the title of**

 **Contest A Tribute To CID**

 **...**

 **See you with the next chap**

 **Till then tata from our side**

 **Take Care**


	2. Chapter 2

we **are back with the update**

 **Thank u so much for your response**

 **Cant thanks to any one separately**

 **Kisi se promise kiya tha...Friday ki subha update dena ka**

 **So..**

 **Emotion and investigation...mix** plate

 **Here we go**

Abhijeet moves back to bureau and enters inside, found juniors looking at him with tension clear on face

He looks towards ACP who nods with

Abhijeet Hume abhie emotions mey beh ke nahi dimag se sochna cahiye

Abhijeet sighed

Acp turned to rajat with WO envelope...

Rajat interrupted with

sir uspey next post office ki hi stamp hey.. Mein aur vivek woha Jane..

He stops looking around

Acp sir nodded ha niklo tum log

Rajat signalled vivek and both moved out

Abhijeet bit his lips with

Freddy WO video aur recording firse chalao..aur slow phase mey

Acp too moved towards the desk and three of them got engrossed in the video

They are seeing the video when ACP sir cell rang. DCP Chirole called him for an urgent meeting about the general elections security. So he move there, instructing his officers to call him up if needed

Others continue seeing the video. But not enough clues are there

Except a sound of church bell

But there are enough church in Mumbai and that can't help them

Abhijeet again connected the headphones and got engaged in the video

After few seconds he looked at Freddy

And said

yea school bus jaha se jaraha tha WO map pey mark karo..aur dekho USS area mey kitne traffic CCTV..

Purvi nodded

ha meine sare footage manga liya..sir last bar bus ashokgarh ki chouraste se gujra..uski bad koi ata pata nahi

Abhijeet nodded: good..aur yea..

He pulls out a map.

Is area ki asspass kitne church hey.. Mark karo..aur daya ko unhone jaha bulaya wo is area matlb is 5 km ki radius mey bus ka gayeb hona, church, aur daya ko bulaya gaya hey

He marked a circle on the map

When rajat and vivek entered with Sir post office ki samne ki ATM ki CCTV ki footage aur woha ki do staffs Jo stamps handle krte unhe le aye hum..

Rajat continued

jis postman ne WO parcel Hume deliver kiya usne bataya WO clearance tha 40 minutes pehle.. Usse pehle ki clearance hua tha 7 hour pehle

To isi bich kisine yea post kiya

To Hume us bich ki footage mey dekhna hey

Abhijeet nodded

ha rajat..Freddy uss footage ko dhyan se dekho aur kisiki bhi hat mey aisa kuch dekho yea kisiko bhi thora bhi shaq ho to uska picture nikalo

And he himself moved to question the staffs after glancing at his watch once again

He showed the envelop to the staff and asked them if they remember anything special.

One of them looked bit thought ful and said

Sahib…itney sarey log aatey hain post karne…to hum yaad kese rakh saktey hain…khali us brown lifafey se…

Han…baat theek hai…per aap logon ko kuch ajeeb nahi laga…envelope pe CID beauru likha dekh kar…

The other one said: nahi sir…me ne ye dekha tha…humein…area k hisab se…sheher k hisab se…aik stamp lagana hota hai…har envelop pe… to me ne postal code dekha tha…same area ka tha…tab me ne address per bhi aik nazar mari…per muje wo admi yaad nahi…jis ne ye diya tha…

Abhijeet sighed with: theek hai…pura admi yaad nahi…per kuch to…jese k us k hath mein kuch tha…ya kuch bhi…

The man looked thoughtful

Han sir…wo admi aik payer ko thora…matlab…us k payer mein kuch garber hai shayad…

Acha us ka chehra dekha tum ne?

Ummm…han wo..aik or admi ne usey kaha..thora side honey ko…to jab wo langratey huey jar aha tha…tab nazar pari thi meri…per itney sarey chehron mein yaad nahi…per han…photo dekh lun to shayad pehchan jaun…

Abhijeet sighed and was about to move when Freddy came inside with

Sir…footage mein to kisi ke hath mein ye envelope nahi hai..per bahut se logon ke hathon mein bags hain…or ye envelope chota hai…kisi bhi bag mein ghus jaye ga…per do admi thorey ajeeb lagey muje..

Abhijeet raised his eyebrow, Freddy explained

Sir…aik admi ne topi pehen rakhi hai…gaal pe darhi bhi hai…or ankhon pe chashma…aisa lag raha hai…wo apna chehra chupaney ki koshish kar raha hai..disguise mein…

Or dusra admi?

Dusra admi…chehrey se to theek thaak hi hai…per jab wo chal raha than a…to apney aas paas bahut dehaan se sab dekh raha tha…k koi peecha to nahi kar raha…to thora ajeeb laga ye…

Abhijeet thought for few seconds then said

Freddy..tum ne wo dono lo pictures jo nikali…wo dikhao in logon ko…

After seeing the pictures the staff said that none of these resembled to that man.

Abhijeet sighed and

Freddy in clippings mein se…un logon ke clips alag karo jo post office mein ghus rahey hain…matlab picle saat ghantey k footage mein se post office mein enter honey walon ki footage alag kar k in ko dikhao..

freddy said

Sir..vivek kar chukka ho ga wo…me ne us ko keh diya tha..ta ke hum sab k photo nikal sakein

Abhijeet smiled softly seeing his juniors handling the case queit well. Soon freddy came up with some photographs and staff indentify one of them queit easily.

After the staff left. Rajat came inside with

Sir kuch pata chala?

Abhijeet just shook his head

Pankaj explained : sir ye dono ka koi bhi data humarey records mein nahi hai… abhijeet sir ne kaha hai ye disguise mein hai to…hum is admi ki tasweer mein editing kar rahy hain…matlab…darhi mooch hata k.. chasma hata k

Abhijeet was working on the computer said; Rajat..tum or Vivek us 5 km k radius mein jao…ye photo le k..or jitney logon se ho sakey poochna…agar kisi ne is admi ko dekha hai…or us bus ka bhi poochna

Three of them move to their task

Two and a half hour have already passed

Abhijeet stood up with

Pankaj…wo pictures edit kartey rehna…

And move out towards the corridor. His forehead becoming sweaty even with the air conditions in beauru. He wipe the sweat and dialed Acp sir's number

Han bolo Abhijeet..

Sir me ne kaha than a…ye trap hai…kia koi gang itna pagal ho ga k…daya unhe ja k kahey ga…k me aa gaya…or wo log bachon ko chor dein ge…ab pata nahi…bachon ke sath bhi kia…or Daya ka bhi…

He took a breath then said irritated

Isey har mamley ko dil se kiun lena hota hai sir…dimagh se nahi soch pata? Bhagwan ne dimagh nahi diya ke…

ACP sir didn't stop his rant and continued hearing

 **After about more 20 minutes**

Pankaj informed that one photograph is matching their records. Abhijeet scanned the profile and said

Ye? Ye to jagga ka bhai hai…jagga ko kafi saal pehle daya ne baal mazdoori ke case mein pakra tha..

Freddy said: Han sir..ye aik bachey ko…shield bana k bhag raha tha..daya sir ne bachey ke badley isey chorney ka wada kiya tha…per bachey ko bachatey huey sir ki goli jagga ke sar pe lagi thi…

Han…or is ke liye humein HQ se bhi kafi kuch face karna para tha…is ke bhai ne….

Per sir…is ka bhai to chota mota chor tha…phir itni bari planning…

Han..to akela thori karey ga…kisi se hath mila liya ho ga…kam dushman thori hain Daya ke…

Pankaj suggested: to sir hum aone khabriyon ko is ki pichle kuch ghanton ki khabar dene ka bol dete hain…

Abhijeet nodded and they spread their informers for the task.

Freddy got a call from Vivek stating that there is no such progress and asking if there is any news about Daya. Pankaj was about to cut the call when Abhijeet said

Freddy aik minute….aik kaam karo… is admi ki asli tasweer or details vivek ko bhej do…un logon ko help ho jaye gi…

Freddy told vivek about this and did as directed by Abhijeet.

Abhijeet was looking at the photo but his mind was somewhere else.

Anyone can guess that he is tensed about Daya. But they all know along with the friend he is also a very loyal officer, who when think about a case can do its postmortem queit well.

After few seconds he said

Freddy aik kaam karo…ye photo post office ki jis clipping se tumhe mila hai…wo kitney bajey ki thi

Sir…yehi koi aik baj ke chey sath minute

Good…acha ab aik se sawa aik baje tak jitney mobile towers active they….post office k area mein…koi bhi chota sa area le lo….han to un mobile towers ki aik list nikalo..

Freddy kept queit for few seconds than said

G sir

Abhijeet continued: or phir us 5 km mein…jahan bus ghayeb hui…wahan…un mein se koi mobile active tha…ya nahi..wo bhi nikalo…

G sir… And he got busy in task

Abhijeet thought for few more seconds then said

Wese…Pankaj…tumhare Daya sir ko jahan bulaya gaya hai…bachey wahan…ya us area ke ass pass nahi hon ge…

Sir?

Bachey or Daya ko aik jagah nahi rakhein ge wo log…is se un ke plan ko kafi khatra ho sakta hai..Rajat ne wo footage bheja na us area ka…?

G sir…

Us footage mein…wo bus to dikhey ga nahi…to….wo 5 km ka radius jahan bus ghayeb hui... us k baad k traffic outlet se koi bari gari guzri ya nahi...wo check karo…or jahan daya ko bulaya gaya...us location k baad k traffic outlet se koi bari gari guzri ya nahi wo bhi dekho…or han..daya ki location mein…normal garion pe bhi nazar rakho…

Pankaj sat down to do his work

Abhijeet closes his eyes

Larai teri hai…ya meri hai…ye to nahi pata…lekin ye wada karta hu ke **tujhe haarne nahi dun ga…**

He came back to present with Freddy voice

Sir aik number active to hai…lekin jahan pe daya sir ko bulaya gaya hai…us tarf nahi…

Kis tarf?

Freddy shows him the map and points out the location

Abhijeet nodes with

Rajat ko inform karo k…is area mein us admi ko dhundey…or hum bhi nikaltey hain…Pankaj tum apna kaam jari rakho…or kuch bhi progress ho to humein inform karna..

Pankaj nods and Abhijeet moves out with freddy who was already on the call.

After reaching there they found Rajat standing infront of a pan shop and informed them that the shop owner found the man standing in the by lane yesterday night. They reach the by lane and after strict questioning they found that the man has rented the short room for two three days.

After searching the room they found the torn paper in which a structure of a road map is drown by hand with out any name and with some landmarks and signs. Its hard to tell where the road map is indicating. Abhijeet ordered rajat to download the google map of a whole area and telly the land marks and signs shown on the paper.

After studying the map and the sketch they found two areas matching near by to that road. They are deciding which road to search first when Pankaj call and said

Sir me ne app k kahey dono numbers alag kiye…or next traffic outlet se call kar ke pata bhi kar liya k kon kon si gariyan next point se nahi guzrin…teen gariyan…daya sir ki location k next point se nahi guzrin…or do gariyan…jahan se bus ghayeb hui us k next point se nahi guzrin…me un panch gariyon ka number alag alag bhej raha hun aap ko…

Good job…dono hi number bhejo m,uje…or exact kis point se gariyan guzrin…or kis point pe tumhe nahi dikhin…wo bhi…

G sir…

After getting the message Abhijeet said

Dono garian…Hanuman nagar se guzrin per us k agey nahi dikhai di…aik mini bus hai in mein…or aik mini van….in dono mein hi bachon ko le ja saktey hain wo log…per hum sure nahi hain…Pankaj ne RTO se in dono ki details nikali hain…to in ke malik ko call karo or pata lagao…or ye Daya k side ki teen gariyan…in teeno gariyon ka bhi…

Abhijeet pauses for a second then said

Nahi…ye teen gariyan…jis tarf gaeein…us tarf highway hai…haighway per hum chance nahi le saktey…Freddy tum…ye teeno gari ka bhi pata lagao…

Per sir highway pe jaein ge?

Pata nahi freddy…hum chance nahi le saktey na…tum in teeno ki bhi details nikalo…owners se baat karo…k ye kahan janey wali theein…wahan pohanchi ya nahi…or rahi baat in dono road maps ki…to in mein bhi…Hanuman nagar common hai..to humein shasyad pehle hanuman nagar hi jana chahiye,,..

They move towards the car. Three of them are on call and Vivek on the driving seat

Reaching Hanuman nagar and already getting the information that the owner filed a complaint about the missing vehicle. They started asking people about that man, about the vehicle, and if any one has seen something suspicious.

After lots of queries they reached a deserted haweli, known as bhootiya haweli among the people of that area.

Abhijeet tured towards freddy and found him looking at the haweli with determination.

Abhijeet called him softly: Freddy?

Freddy shook his head

Nahi sir..bachon k liye itna to hum kar hi saktey hain…

Abhijeet gave a light smile and they move inside with their guns.

Again fighting shooting, but only three goons and five brave officers, so the majority wins and the kids are rescued.

But

As expected Daya was not there

Abhijeet turned to Rajat with

Rajat…bachon ko beauru le k jao…or unhe un k maa baap k hawaley karo… me nikalta hun…

Sir…Freddy…Purvi or Vivek hain na…wo sam,bhal lein ge…

Nahi rajat…aik senior ko hona chahiye…beauru pohancha do…phir aa jana…

Per sir…agar Daya sir…wahan bhi na huey to…

Mera phone on rahey ga…usey dekh k aa jana…

G sir…

 **Abhijeet drove out with the car, leaving another car, local police and his team behind**

Reaching the place where they had called Daya, he found that it's a deserted warehouse, except Daya's dearest quills.

Abhijeet sighed and was about to move out when found something written on the windshield. He flashed his tourch and found some deep scrstches there, it's a series of numbers.

Ye number….Daya ne likha kia…? Ya kisi or ne…ye number hai kis cheez ka…

He bit his lips and suddenly remember

Ye to…gari ka number to nahi ho sakta…han… English alphabets…

He pulled out his phone and started typing the alphabets.

He remembered the last mission, where they had participated together, there is a course about this alphabet analytical description. Daya had excel that course with top marks while he was bored from all those.

But Daya forced him to learn the same saying

Boss…ye hum dono k bich ka naya code ho sakta hai…ravan ko pata bhi nahi chaley ga…or hum dono plan banatey rahein ge…

Abhijeet smiled a little at the memory and soon got the address ready

To tujhe pata tha…me aaun ga zaroor…phir itni bari bari batein kar k…akela kiun nikal aya yaar…

And he drove off towards that address after calling the local police to take the quills towards the lab

 **End of chappy**

 **See you in the next**

 **Till then**

 **Take Care**

 **krittzz**

 **aDITYA rAJAT fan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello to all**

 **We are back with the update**

 **Thank u so much to allll of u for liking this**

 **sifa:** thank u so much...

 **PoojaAbhiDeewani:** aap ka naam bara acha laga...thanks alot

 **Abhi Nidhi:** thank you so much

 **arib:** thanks alot

 **krittzz:** hehehehe...is tension mein aap barabar ki hissaey daar hain...

 **Aditya Adi:** Thanks alot

 **eman:** thanks

 **Cuttie Pari:** thanks alot...love you

 **Perfect Abhi:** thanks alllottt

 **tanya:** thank you so much

 **GD:** dada...thanks alot for liking...investigation jis ne kiya...seriously...us ne in one go kiya...jese shair ki amad hoti hai...wese us pe...investigation ki aamad hui thi...

 **Guys... aap mein se koi contest ke liye interested hai k nahi...because...abhi tak aik bhi entry nahi aii hai...**

 **Chalo chalo...jaldi karo...is se pehle...ke last date nikal jaye...**

 **WE ARE WAITING**

* * *

 **So...**

 **Lets move to the chapter**

 **Last and the longest chapter of the story**

 **HERE WE GO..**

Daya was tied with ropes and he is protesting time to time once again he groaned

Kia lagta hai…tum logon ko…muje is tarha yahan rakh ke khud azaad reh jao ge….chen se …

The boss of the gang said:

Hum chen se rahein ya nahi….lekin ab tum…chen se mar bhi nahi pao ge… jantey ho kiun…kiun k wo bachey…mar chukey hain…jinhe bachaney k liye tum us warehouse tak aye they…

pauses then said

arey han…tum to cid officer ho…bina sabot to mano ge nahi…to lo…suno…

And he played an audio in which some kids's crying voice and some gunshots could be heard and then a moaning sound

…

It's a mid night when he reached there. After handling the goons one by one he finally reached to Daya

He peeped inside the room and saw Daya tied with ropes and signs of torture also visible on his face

Abhijeet bit his lips and created some intentional sound

….

After listening the audio

Daya struggled to free himself

Arey arey arey…. Dheeraj rakho bhaee…tum unhi k pass to ja rahey ho…

Daya maintained his expression well but one corner of his heart is afraid about the kids. What if this man is saying truth? **Is he loosing the battle?**

He was thinking all this when heard

Mar gaye Daya ko maarney waly…or mar gaye CID se panga lene waley…

One of the goon shoot at abhijeet but he duck and shoot him back. The men who was guarding Daya's side also came in centre and the action start.

After handling two more goons including the boss he was just moving to Daya when heard a gun shot. He turned to find Acp sir standing with the gun aimed to him and at some distance a man was lying.

Acp sir asked through eyes is he ok? Abhijeet replied sidewise handling a man. Other team members also started their job and getting a chance Abhijeet ran forward to the stairs and freed Daya's hand

 **Kaha tha na… kabhi bhi tuje haarney nahi dun ga…**

Daya said: tum yahan kiun aye abhi…apni jaan bhi khatre mein…

Tum apni duty kar rahey they or me apni duty…

Per boss ye cheating hai…

Abhijeet felt something while looking aside and grab Daya's shoulder

 **Sorry Daya….aik last cheating or karne laga hun…teri qasam is k baad koi cheating nahi karun ga…**

And in nick of second he pushed Daya and Daya fall down from the stairs

….

Rajat was sitting outside the icu when doctor Salunkhe came running with

Rajat…kia kia hua…kesa hai daya..wo theek…

Rajat pointed towards the door

Sir ander…

Dr salunkhe scanned Rajat

Blood strained white shirt. Its looking like the person lost a good amount of blood. But Rajat was looking more or less fine. Some scratches on wrists, that's it

The old Dr looked around Purvi was standing in one corner silently, her eyes are looking so vacant that Salunkhe felt his heart beat itself.

Vivek and Pankaj are trying hard to control their emotions.

Salunkhe already met freddy at corridor's enterence who was in rush to go somewhere. And Acp Pardhyuman, he know that he was not the part of that operation so

But where is Abhijeet?

He once again turned to Rajat

Rajat…Abhijeet?

Rajat looked at Dr Salunkhe and shook his head in no

Dr Salunkhe stunned for a second then said in fact chewed

Ye…ye kia...tum...

Sir ab nahi…

Dr stood up in rash with

Pagal ho gaye ho kia…haan…kia bakwas hai ye…

Vivek came forward and stopped him

Dr salunkhe(he hold his shoulder)

Dr Salunkhe looked at him and he simply nodes in yes. He sat down with a thud and closed his eyes tightly

Rajat started

Jab,..bachon ko un k parents k hand over kar k hum

 **Last couple left the beauru with their child after thanking them, Rajat was tracing Abhijeet's location when they heard a noise of well known footsteps. An expression of peace and security cover their faces**

 **Acp sir entered with Abhijeet ki location trace hui?**

 **G sir…usi mein lagey huey hain hum log…**

 **Freddy said: wese sir…Abhijeet sir ko aise akele nahi jana chahiye tha…hum mein se kisi aik ko…**

 **Tumhe maloom hai na Freddy…ulti khopri ka hai wo…aik baar dono sahi salamat wapis aa jaein…class leta hun theek se…Or is Abhijeet ko to aisa sabak sikhaun ga…k yaad rakey ga…**

 **A soft smile covered their Faces.**

 **After some minutes**

 **Rajat said:sir location trace ho gaya…**

 **Good…chalo…**

 **And they marched out**

 **They reached to an abandoned building almost in the outskirts of city. Its an old auditorium which was used for thetre plays and other activities several years ago.**

 **They entered in from backside and after handling the goons quiet well with their dodges and tactics, finally succeed in finding out the main area where Daya is kept and where abhijeet supposed to be.**

 **They cautiously entered inside and And Acp sir shoot at the man who was about to shoot Abhijeet and the fighting starts. Daya was struggling with the ropes**

 **Abhijeet gave a kick to another man and move forward towards the stage and untied Daya's hand**

 **All took a sigh of relief thinking there operation rescue is successful but suddenly Rajat saw a man picking up something from the floor. He is at some distance from him, he cant shoot him, it could be risky. He signaled Vivek but it was too late because the man throw the grenade**

 **Acp sir shout**

 **Abhijeet…Daya…**

 **Smoke blocked their view and when it got cleared they saw a blood strained body lying on the stage.**

 **They ran forward and Acp sir knelt down**

 **Abhijeet…**

 **But he didn't respond.**

 **They heard a moaning at the back stage so move there leaving Rajat and Vivek behind with Abhijeet.**

 **Rajat again called him.**

 **Abhijeet sir…**

 **But no reaction**

 **He checked his pulse and looked at his face shockingly and shook his head**

 **Vivek…sir ki pulse nahi mil rahi…tum…tum dekho na…**

 **Vivek who was already calling the ambulance rushed to the side and check the pulse while keeping one ear on Abhijeet's chest.**

 **Nahi sir…pulse hai..bahut dheemi hai per sir abhi…**

 **He stopped seeing Rajat's stern look and then said**

 **Shayad ambulance aa gai…**

 **Rajat nodded and rush down stair to call the stretcher.**

 **Soon two strechers carrying both of them were loading in the ambulance and the team got the distinct feeling that may be this is a last time these friends doing the journey together**

 **They reach the hospital and daya was taken immediately to the emergency. But on the corridor itself the doctor gave abhijeet a strange look and after checking his pulse ordered for immediate cpr and a special adrenaline injection**

 **After fifteen minutes dr came out and looked at the officers not know what and how to tell. But these people are experienced to identify the expression of death**

 **So they knew**

 **They knew from the fall of the pulse rate, they knew from the injection and from the chest compression and from the shocks given to that body inside the emergency. It didn't respond to the shocks, it didn't respond to two adrenaline injections.**

 **Doctor just stamped their thoughts saying**

 **I m sorry….**

 **They didn't react because they don't know what to react**

 **The doctor moved aside and a nurse came**

 **Sir wo kuch formalities..**

 **Pankaj said in broken tone: Daya sir ki?**

 **g…nahi…mr Abhijeet ki…tab to emergency mein…**

 **Acp sir stood up with**

 **Han…hum…mera matlab…hum dekh saktey hain usey…**

 **g…aap log dekh lijiye…per 4 ghantey tak wo bed per hi…**

 **Acp nodded: han…pata hai…pata hai humein…sab…chaliye…**

 **He move towards the reception with so slow steps. Although he didn't show any vast reaction , he didn't over react but everyone in the family know his pain.**

 **Rajat signaled Freddy, he nodded and moved along with acp**

 **Remaining ones kept standing there waiting for another news, may be a good news. But somewhere they all think that this good news will also be a bad news. Means if the soul remains and the body goes or if the body remains but the soul left, can it be a good news?**

 **They can t decide so just waiting**

Rajat closed his eyes tightly, Dr salukhe pressed his shoulder. Rajat felt his emotional turmoil from his hand's pressure.

…..

Someone is untying his hands. He felt a pat on his shoulder, then a push heard a sound and saw someone falling flat on floor but nothing more after that.

With lots of struggle he got the energy and opened his eyes.

These white walls are familiar to him, the drip attached to his left hand, its nothing new for him.

He looked at his right hand an empty tool caught his sight. No problem, the person use to sit there in these type of situation may be busy with some matter, he will be back.

But a scene flashed in front of his eyes and he just exhaled a breath.

Nurse glanced at him, her eyes showing some expressions, which he didn't want to give any name

She move to inform his the doctors

After the thorough check up doctors declared him more or less fit and told him that he can go home and advise to take some precautions for two three days

Nurse informed the team about Daya's consciousness

Acp sir glanced at Dr Salunkhe as if asking what to do now? How will he console the person inside? How will he tell him that his safety catch has been snatched some hours back.

Acp Pardhyuman is AFRAID of the reaction which he will get on saying k **Daya…Abhijeet chala gaya…**

Is he at the verge of losing another precious relation. How will Abhijeet's younger one survive after getting this news

He didn't get the way out of this.

Feeling his silence Dr Salunkhe pressed his shoulder

Please…Pardhyuman…Abhijeet k liye….wo to ye nahi chahta ho ga na…k tum…aise waqt mein us k bhai ko akela choro…

He just nodded and stood up, move inside.

Daya was half lying on the bed looking at the clock in front of him. Acp sir move forward and said

Kese ho Daya…

Theek hun….

He glanced at all of them, their faces are looking like they have recovered from grave illness. They are torn in pieces throughout their inside

After some seconds he himself break the silence.

His voice was so normal and calm, he asked

Abhi…is baar jeet gaya na…cheating kar k…

He can clearly see the pain coming over all faces, even tears welling up in some eyes.

But his own eyes remains dry.

Waiting for the answer for about a minute he asked another question

Kia….is baar bohat aagey nikal gaya?

Acp sir looked at Daya with the shock evident from his face

Daya nodded with : kia hua sir…aap ne kuch bataya nahi…me sahi hun na...

Acp sir turned away towards Dr Salunkhe who in turn was looking at the floor

Freddy cried out

Sir aap ko kese…aap sab..jaan ga..and he stooped and started crying

Daya closed his eyes with: me aik baar usey dekh sakta hun sir?

Before anyone can reply to Daya's query, Rajat said

Sir…abhi bhi char ghantey nahi huey…abhi bhi kuch maricle..

Rehne do Rajat…miracle zindagi mein baar baar nahi hotey…Rocky k waqt mein jo miracle..Abhi k naseeb mein tha…wo mere naseeb mein nahi ho ga…mera naseeb shuru se hi garbar hai…wese…

Freddy moved out followed by Pankaj and Purvi.

Vivek shook his head in no. Acp sir sat on the tool. Dr salunkhe move aside towards the sofa

Rajat said in a low tone: sir shayad atey atey hi….

Kuch keh k nahi gaya(Daya whispered)

Vivek shook his head

Ye…to bata jata…k kab tak intezaar karna ho ga…

Rajat said: sir aap….

Daya didn't let him complete and asked Acp sir

Sir…aap ne bataya nahi...me mil sakta hun Abhi se?

Acp sir just nodded

Rajat said: aaiye sir…

Daya sighed deeply and got down from the bed in the wheel chair without any complain. Vivek was about to touch the handle of wheel chair when Daya said

Me abhi se akele mein milna chahta hun…please…

Vivek moved aside and look towards rajat who nodded.

Daya wheeled himself out with kis cabin mein hai wo…

Aap k next cabin mein…

Daya rolled towards the direction.

…

Ward boy pushed room's door and Daya wheeled inside

A figure some inches shorter than his height is lying on bed with closed eyes

He often taunts him

kia...boss...itney chaukanney ho k sotey ho k.. koi machar bhi pass aye to ankh khol k usey ghoor k bhaga dete ho

He whispered

Boss...

Spread his hand on a face with several red black and blue marks

Bohat zada chot lag hai na meri wajh se..humesha aisa hi hota hai…meri wajah se tumhe chot lagti hai…tumhari zindagi ki sab se bari chot bhi to me ne hi di na tumhe…kitni baar boltey ho bahut kuch…me sunta hi nahi…lekin us baar itna obident ban gaya ke…tumhe aik na bharne wala zakham de diya..or phir me ne wo zakham kureda bhi…aik larki ne aa k kuch keh diya or me…phir bhi…phir bhi…tumhe aisa kiun lagta hai Abhi,…k tumhari jaan ki qeemat mujh se kam hai..humesha kehtey they…daya k liye kuch bhi… per wo kuch itna zada ho gaya Abhi….

He hide his face in Abhijeet's shoulder for few seconds then sat straight with

tum hamesha kehtey they na…k Daya…mujh se teri haar bardasht nahi hoti…chahey wo kuch choti si baat hi kiun na ho…phir aaj muje meri zindagi ki sab se bari haar kiun de di…ye to cheating hui na…haan…boss please wapis aa jao…na…please

He tie down his head on the hand he is holding and took a deep breath may be feeling his relation for the last time.

He tried to lift that hand to touch his own cheeks when felt coldness spreading from it. He suddenly felt anger(may be an unreasonable one)

He stood up and tried to move away from the bed but his weak legs didn't cooperate, still he kicked the wheel chair.

He turned to Abhijeet's still body and grab his gown near the neck with

Tum samjhtey kia ho khud ko haan….matlab tum ne ye socha bhi kese...k meri life tum se zada important hai…tum ne ye soch liya k tum aise cheat kar k ja saktey ho..han….matlab wese to...har waqt(he tried to imitate) Daya tu mera ye...daya tu mera wo...aisi life chuni tum ne apne Daya k liye?...ye…ye chuna tum ne…

He left the gown and moved few steps back trembling with

Han..me ne…apne zindagi ka sara haq tumhe diya…lekin ye haq nahi na…k tum muje akela kar lo…mera eklota rishta mujh se cheen lo…bhagwan ne kiya tha ye salon pehle…tumhe kis ne kaha tha bhawan ban jao…sab…sab cheen liya…

He lost his balance and sat down haphazardly on the floor

After few hours doctors finally declare Senior Inspector Abhijeet as dead.

Daya's discharge paper are also ready and finally two friends started their journey once again and this time for the last time together

…

Uff…dimagh ghuma k rakh diya is case ne to…

Acp sir clearly sound annoyed while entering inside the beauru

Freddy seconded him : sahi kaha sir…jo humare hisaab se prime suspect tha…wo to khud…

But he has to stop because of Acp sir's mobile ringer

Acp sir receive the call

Han bol salunkhey…arey han aata hun…

He turned to others

Tum log…sab final kar ke ghar niklo…kal subha miltey hain…

He stepped out with good bye…

After sometime it can be seen that Freddy is collecting all the photographs they used during the case. Pankaj is going through all the suspects profiles which they got during this. And Daya was sitting on the corner most desk and doing some file. It was looking like he is totally engrossed in his work.

Pankaj said bit thoughtfully wese ye case us raka waley case se milta hua nahi tha…us mein bhi lash ko pehle…chemical laga k preserve kiya gaya tha…phir us ka hath kata gaya...

Daya denied: nahi pankaj aisa nahi tha…us mein pehle hath kata gaya tha…phir preserve kiya tha…

Nahi sir…pehle preserve kiya tha…

Daya denied again very calmly :Jahan tak muje yaad ha..pehle hath kata gaya tha…

Chalein sir…lagi shart…hum records..

Daya closed the file and said: nahi Pankaj ab koi shart nahi…( sighed) chalo…ye file ho gai…me nikalta hun…tum log bhi niklo…

He placed the file on its place and move out. Freddy just sighed looking at him.

Daya move down in parking and sat in side the quills. He closed the driver side glass ignited the car and drove off

Yes….today exactly six months passed to that incident.

Six months back his brother left him. But his life goes on and still going on quiet well. He is doing his gym regularly, taking proper meals, paying full attention to his health

At that time many were thinking including Acp sir that he cant cope up with the loss at least so early. But to their surprise just two days after Abhijeet's funeral he asked the doctor if he could join the duty.

And yes he joins, not as a rough tough and ruthless man(ya again people were thinking that he will become all those) but the man who handles everything very calmly. As a cop he is almost the same rough and tough…yes senior Inspector daya doesn't change in these six months.

But ABHI's Daya changed a lot

After that Day he never ever bet on anything.

Today After six months he heared the phrase " **to phir lagi shart** "

Once this phrase was his favorite one but now he doesn't feel any interest

He started talking to himself apparently , but actually he is conversing with someone

He murmured: pata tha na…aaj ko **shart** jitwaney wala nahi hai…tabhi to nikal aya…

Its not that he is afraid of loosing the bet. He know Pankaj was wrong and he has a proof of that. But still he escape, because there is no one whose eyes sparkle with happiness after seeing him winning on such a small matter

He reached home and after talking his meal now he is standing on terrace, folding his hand to his chest. It's the start of winter, not much cold but a nice pleasant weather

 **Sahab coffee….**

 **He turned and saw Abhijeet standing with two mugs**

 **He took his mug and said: thank u…aise mausam mein…sach mein is ka…bahut man tha…**

 **Han bhaee man kiun nahi ho ga…muft ka naukar jo mila hua hai….wese kabhi humein bhi thank u ka mauqa dije..**

 **Daya just made a face and looked down to his mug**

He looks down.

Today the weather was same but no coffee mug in his hands. He just sigh and looks at the sky.

Boss…6 mahiney…purey 6 mahiney ho gaye na…per boss..tum khush to ho na…dekho na…me jee raha hun…achey se apna khayal bhi rakh raha hun…zada ghussa bhi nahi aata…jo jo tum chahtey they…wo sab kar raha hun…sab ke sath hans bhi leta hun kabhi kabhi…zindagi se puri qimat wasool kar raha hun…wo qimaat jo tum ne apni jaan de k chukai hai…

Per boss…ab bhi…aik shikwa hai….tum ne… muje meri life ki sab se bari haar de di…per tum ne muje bhaley hi hara diya ho…lekin me ne tumhe harney nahi diya...or na hi kabhi haarney dun ga...lekin boss…apni Jeet dekhne tora jaldi ana tum please…

He just close his eyes

Yes he is doing justice to his life, because he felt that if he did something bad to himself it will be a disrespect to his brother's sacrifice. He cant do that

But he is waiting for the call

 **Chal na Daya**

 **Bohat hua ab**

 **Aa jaa…**

 **naye sirey se shuru kartey hain…**

Yes…life is a road between two corners…at one corner u are standing and at the other corner your close ones…you have to travel the road ..to reach the other end where your love ones are waiting for u…welcoming u with open arms

 **SO...**

 **END OF THE STORY**

 **Plz Rand R for the last time**

 **See you soon with the next story**

 **till then**

 **bye**

 **take care**

 **krittzz**

 **aDITYA rAJAT fan**


End file.
